batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadshot (Batman: Arkham City)
Deadshot, '''also known as '''Floyd Lawton, is known as a gun for hire and works as part of Hugo Strange's infantry. Biography Deadshot is a hired assassin, regularly boasting to "never miss." He is capable of using a large variety of weapons, but prefers using a pair of silenced, wrist-mounted guns. He initially appeared in Gotham City as a new crimefighter, but was revealed to be an enemy of Batman. ''Batman: Arkham City'' Deadshot is one of the sidestory villains in Batman: Arkham City. In the beginning of the game he poses as an inmate to infiltrate Arkham City. When Bruce Wayne passes him, he comments that Wayne is on his list and triggers a finger gun at him. He has been contracted by Hugo Strange, Deadshot comes to Arkham City in search of six primary targets, including both Bruce Wayne and Batman, that are a danger to Strange's efforts in the city. His first three assassinations were Lawrence Graham, Andrew Brian, and Sarli Javohody, of whom the first worked on the communication relays of Wonder Tower, and the second was presumably involved in the development of TYGER's weapons systems. While Batman is unable to save three of the six targets, he is able to track Deadshot down before he is able to kill Jack Ryder. Batman then tracked down Deadshot to the building, and took him down by using the vents and popping up from below the grates. Deadshot was then imprisoned in one of the inoperable train cars, and Batman stated to Oracle that he'll report Deadshot's location to Commissioner Gordon. Trivia *This incarnation of Deadshot bares a very similar appearance to the incarnation from Batman: Gotham Knight. *During the first few minutes of gameplay, Deadshot can be seen entering Arkham City dressed as a regular criminal. He tells Bruce Wayne that he is, "... on my list." before motioning to shoot him. *Deadshot, alongside Clayface, are the only villains who actually weren't supposed to be sent to Arkham City but willingly entered under another villain's instructions. *It is unknown why Strange hired Deadshot in particular, when he was allied with Ra's Al Ghul and had access to the League of Assassins. Though most likely using said assassins would have tipped off Batman to the fact that Ra's and Strange were working together. Its also possible that Strange planned to trap Deadshot in Arkham City or kill him when he was finished with his mission, or use the mind control drugs he was using on the TYGER guards to make him into his slave. *Although Deadshot worked for Strange, he did not know Bruce Wayne was Batman as they were both seperate names on his hit list. *Along these lines, Batman had an alibi as Hush was impersonating Bruce Wayne, and in doing so, unknowingly could have put himself in the line of fire. *He is one of the only villains that Catwoman can access who doesn't have their own unique conversation. All Deadshot does is threaten to kill her if she gets too close to him. Game Over lines thumb|300px|right|Deadshot's game over screens. *"The world's greatest detective dies at the hands of the world's greatest assassin." *''"I never fail to kill my target. You better run, Batman. You're next."'' *''"You're next on my list, Batman. Run if you like. Deadshot always hits his target."'' Gallery Deadshot_arkhamcity.png|Deadshot in Arkham City. 2008847-qlsbu.png Deadshot_AC2.jpg Deadshot_Bio.png Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters